unexpected gift to a man loss in love with a twist
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: we find our beloved Snape feeling a little down... and regular girls life turned upsidedown! lets follow the journey of our dear professor and a normal girls who's adventure has just begun. author's note: i decided to change the story a bit ,
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything of the Harry Potter's franchise nor do I know the author. I do thank her for creating our most lovable Severus Snape and Harry Potter!

Please review!

_Italic _means talking

**Bold**means thought

Regular means regular ^^

An unexpected gift to a man loss in love

_Ugh. SHIT!_ Getting up from his bed, Snape ran towards the washroom with his hand covering his mouth. _I SO did NOT eat something green yesterday. _Spending around twenty minutes on the floor worshiping the toilet, he gets up and starts his morning routine and heads to the hall for breakfast._ Shit not good, _for some reason the smell of food is having a great impact on his stomach, but he will not back down; _No soirée I will not… I CAN DO THIS… shit where's the bathroom! _ Deciding to give his stomach a bit of relief, Snape heads back to his chamber and takes two nausea potion to help calm down.

_I never had gotten sick before so what the bloody hell is happening! _This went on for approximately 2 more weeks in which he wakes up with the urge to empty is stomach and cannot stand the smell of food BUT will eat peanuts like they were the most tastiest food in the world! _ I have tried everything! I think its time I visit madam poppy. _Walking towards the infirmary with heavy steps, trying at the same time to see if he can come up with a potion to not embarrass himself _I do not need help. I can figure this out myself… Oh Bugger! I will just say that, there was an ingredient that I mixed in an experimental potion and that it did not go well with me and need to see if anything is wrong…yes that will do! _Upon reaching the doors he hesitated for a bit till he got the courage of entering.

_Oh! What do I owe this great visit from you professor Snape? _Standing and moving from her desk, Madame Poppy greets Snape and directs him to a seat. _I… need your advice Poppy, there was an experiment that I have done and it seems that one ingredient did not go well with me. I have been getting up in the morning to empty my stomach and cannot stand the smell of food; if you may do the kindest of favour of just checking that everything is all right I will be on my way. _

**Yes that went well!** _Sure Professor, I just need you to lie down on this bed and I will start your checkup! _**Why must this be said with a smile? I just hope this is over and done with so I may return to my regular life! ** _Ok Severus! If you may lie down and be still it will be done in a jiffy! Mmm… how long has this throwing up been going Snape? 3 weeks, since the end of summer holidays why? _**Why?** Looking up at Poppy, he notices that she has been doing the same wand movement for a third time. **Is something wrong with me!** _Severus, I know this may sound a bit… private for you, but have you had any intercourse in the past month? __**Bloody hell... shit but that was like a month and a half ago! She cannot mean… **__ that was close to two month ago! You cannot mean… you mean…that I… _the blood that was flowing through his face just vanishes and Snape cannot finish what he was saying **I am not a woman! **.

His mind recalled what had happened 2 months prior to his sickness, something that he wanted to forget, something he thought was the happiest time of his life he just wished he vanish… just like the man he loved did the morning he woke up and saw the bed empty. _The experiment that you said had not cause this sickness and has you stated a moment ago that you had a sexual relationship; you are around 8 weeks pregnant. _**No! This is just a dream, breath Severus its just a bad dream, I will wake up from this and be back in my room. **

Opening his eyes he is still in the infirmary with Poppy hovering over him. _Did you not take the precaution of that in a relationship of such you may end up pregnant if there was no protection spells cast! Severus Tobias Snape did you forget that wizards can get pregnant! _**NO OF COURSE NOT IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN! **_No women! If I would of known I would not be in this predicament now would I!_

Chapter 2

Leaving the infirmary room, Snape walks to his room in a shock filled state. _Snape, I have books that may help you in the rest of your months, male pregnancy is rare to see and I only encountered one in the past. Come to my office in 2 weeks to see your progress and please no more wine. Here is the nutrition book on male pregnancy and the others I will have Dobby place in your room. Today, talk with Albus and tell him of your predicament._ **Why. A child, the child of the man I love, the man that left me in the dark of to why! He was the one who came to me, he said he loved me and then… and then he just left.** Reaching his room, his emotion went hay wired. All what had happened in a short while, all that had happened in the past month came crashing down. He fell to the floor and cried; he hadn't cried like this even after his mother's death. **Must be my hormones change, sniff, yeas must be. **

In the muggle town at the same time

In a cupboard underneath the stairs, we see a small room where the body of the 18-year-old Harry Potter could not fit will in. Trying to gain a bit of sleep, he remembers what he did and what he regretted after. **I should have stayed. I told him that I loved him that the note he left me proved that he loves me but I just left. I don't even remember why I left! He gave me everything, he opened up to me, showed me emotions that no one ever seen and this is what I gave him. I must talk with him I must get him back. I will get him back even if he fights I will get Sev back. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Closing my book, I sigh in happiness. If only this story was true. I'm an amateur writer and a big fan of Harry Potter that I started writing these stories. My life is dull I know it, friends I have but no adventures have pass by me. Oh will, as mother once told me no one knows the future so that is an adventure in it's self. Getting up to go to work is the same routine I have done over and over for seven years now, exciting right. No, not even close, here I am waiting at a bus stop to go to work wanting something, anything to…com…e

My sentence could not be finished nor my thoughts, I was standing waiting for the bus when the bus came to me, literally. One second I was standing bored and then the next Bam Wham Thank You Man, I don't remember. Now, here I am, on the ground. Thinking that I have died I think back on how I didn't get the chance to do something spontaneous. Now getting up [holy shit I am not even hurt! WTF] I shake my head to clear my thoughts and glance around me. W…T…F… okay, I know that I was not an intelligent student in science nor in math class, but I do know the velocity of a moving vehicle that impacts a non- moving object [me] does not through the said object to a meter farther then a few feet…I am in a friggin' forest! How the hell did I manage to come here? I sure did not walk nor last time I checked can't fly! Now the big question on my mind is should I stay or should I go {a wolf howls in the background} Well! That surely answered my question!

Maybe I am in a story! Laugh no… who the hell would want to write about me. OH! I can make this an adventure! Me, Stephanie, a girl from a different time and space goes through a portal and … OH A HOUSE!

As you can see my mind seems to wonder in any direction other then to go to the correct conclusion.

I think I have been walking for some hours not quite sure for how long but I reached the house near sundown. Standing in front of the house I was deciding it to knock or not, then I thought wtf if I am dead I can't die again so who cares. I knocked the door and waited. When I was going to knock again the door just opens; giving me a shock, and you will not guess who was at the other door.

**Okay I have died and gone to HP heaven! **Right in front of me is the one and only S. Snape, can someone say _CAN I HAVE YOUR BABY! _**Shit! Did I just say it out loud!**

_What did you say?_ **Yup I did! **Kill me I tell you. _Um. Hi! My name is Stephanie and I am kind of lost right now. I don't even know where the hell I am. You see, I was waiting for the bus to head to work and then the bus literally came towards me, and when I woke up I ended up here. Can I use your phone so I may call a cab or something and then call my mom to inform her that I am all right SHIT I also need to call work to tell them that I can't go in! I MIGHT LOSE MY JOB!_ Shit my life is ruined. I wanted an adventured and I asked for it. _Well Ms. Stephanie, I do not care that you are lost and might lose your job but I cannot help you so if … you… may…_

If I was not hit by a bus, woke up in a clearing of a forest, miraculously be unharmed, arrive at a doppelganger of Snape, I would of laughed my ass up of what just happened.

Instead I do the next best thing … **POKE.**

_Are you died? _

**Mm. Not moving, breathing normal, we are outside on the porch, he looks dead and it looks like I did it. No ones around SO: **_I'll help you in. _

okay, bad idea he weights a ton and I decided to lift him up. HA! I am a loser! _I believe I should have been the one to faint and not you! Shit! You can be tall and look skinny but weight a ton! URGH! Next time you _[trying to left him on the couch] _can you at least faint in a chair or sofa! _

At this point I really don't care how I placed him on the couch, I believe he will have a sore back and stiff neck but that is what he gets for pulling a stunt like that… now what do I do?

_Wonder where the phone is?_** I F*!NG CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! Not a single phone in this house! Nice stuff he has and some rooms lock but where is a flippin' phone! **_Dude, if you house caught fire, there is no way in HELL the fire department will come to stop it. I wonder what you do to call friends… morse code?_ I am not even hungry and I walked for half the day! **Do you think I'm died? Cause I'm not hungry? … nah!**

What to do? Sigh, deciding to wait until he wakes up, I bring the chair in the corner and decide to just watch him. there is no harm. **Squell! I am in the house of Snape, or a man that looks and resemble him, LOL oh how I wish I had my computer with me so I could take a picture and put it on Youtube and say '_in your face everyone I am in Snapes house! _Shit. His waking up.**


	3. Chapter 3

_URGH. _Placing my hand upon my head I try to recall what just happened to me and how I ended up where I am part on the floor and the sofa, which will leave me a stiff neck, must take a relaxing portion. **What the hell happened to me? I remembered that I was at the door trying to get that woman away and the…n.. **

I so must look like a complete fool! I noticed that he was just waking up and I just decide to just watch and see what he does. Ohh! It seems like he is about too see me, oh he did I should greet him._ Um, hello!_

Tehe! He looks lost right now; I wonder what he is thinking of? I wonder if I wave would he wave back… lets try, **wave**

… **Wave **… what the hell did I just do? _ Who are you and what are you doing in my house!_

**Yea he waved back, kind of scary with the face that he is making. **_Well, to answer your question I must ask mine is your name by any chance Mr. Severus Tobias Snape? _**It's worth a shot to ask no? **

**How the hell does she know my name? **_And if it is, how did you know._

**O.M.G. HE IS SNAPE I COULD SQUELL**. _EeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

_What in Merlin's name was that for!_ Is this woman all right? Wait a minute, why is she still in my house! _Has you uninvited yourself into my home I advise you to uninvited youself out of my home._

_WHAT! I just helped your sorry ass into your house! You didn't even let me finish my story when you so oh kindly decided to worship the floor with your lips then hear me out! If you must know you weight more then a ton and above all I HAVE NO WHERE TO GO FOR I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!_

Ha. That felt nice, let all my steam out. I feel much better… oh no, colour is getting into his face; I believe I will witness the trademark from my beloved character now to ready myself for it.

_You ungrateful little muggle! You have no right to speak to me in my own home where I live and think I will take this! It seems your family never taught you some manners on how to teach people, wolves must have raised you!_

**HE SO DID NOT INSULT MY FAMILY. **_Listen here BOB. You do not insult my family! You don't even know who they are and what they have taught me and for your information if they did not educate me I would of left you at the front porch where anyone who walks by will see you face flat on the floor and wont give a DAMN!_

Both of us are just breathless. We are staring at each other, me, I wish I could pull his eyes out for that insult! I don't care if someone insults me but no one does that to my family in front of me.

_And what is this thing about muggle! What in bloody hell is a muggle!_ At this point I completely forgot of the definition that was giving to us in the Harry Potter books where they call a non-magical person muggle, that's because I am angry and can't think straight.

Is she draft? _You don't know what a muggle is? It means human!_

**Muggle, muggle…oh! Now I remember where I heard it!** _Dude can't you say human, and why in hell are you calling me that!_ Why would he call me "muggle" isn't he one too?

**I cannot believe this. **_Are you draft? Why am I still talking to you and why are you still here! Get out!_

At this point he decided to get up and it looks like he is on the warpath.

**He will not lay a hand on me! He will not lay a HAND ON ME!** _Freeze! _…

What the hell.

Within a second I was just sitting on the chair seeing him come towards me that I just pointed at him with my index finger and yelled freeze and he… well he stopped.

_Umm, hello, why aren't you moving. Um... Mr. Snape? _**POKE. **HA! OMG, I could seriously die of laughter right now! Okay, its funny the way he is standing like, like the running statue, so I just poked his arm to see what he will do and can one say _TIMBER!_ HA had to say it out loud! _Um, can you stop this now. Come on you had your laugh. Mr. Snape I am really getting scared, why wont you move? Umm, please say something: Ahh, unfreeze? Thaw? Melt? URGH! _Pointing my finger to him _MOVE!_

GASP! **What the hell just happened! **_What in bloody Merlin's name did you do!_

_What did I do! What did I DO! _ I am looking at my hand while I repeated what he said. Okay. This is weird, what the H E double hockey stick did I DO!

_**Why can't I feel any magick from this woman? What the hell is she!**_

_I didn't do anything! You were coming towards me with the look like I killed your bird now you kill me and I just… I just… umm… pointed?_

_**Is she stupid? I need to find out what 'she' is. But how? **__Give me your hand._

_Ugh no. you might break it with that glare. No way jose. _


End file.
